A major feature of LTE-Advanced (Long Term Evolution-Advanced or LTE-A), as part of Release 10 of the LTE specification by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), is increased support for Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP). In CoMP for the downlink, multiple cells each having a transmission point (TP) coordinate with one other in transmitting to mobile devices or terminals, referred to as user equipments (UEs) in LTE, so as to result in reduced interference and/or enhanced signal strength. In order for a set of cooperating cells to employ CoMP in transmitting to a particular target UE, knowledge of the downlink channels that exist between the TPs of the cells and the target UE needs to be obtained. Configuring the UE to deliver this information is the primary concern of the present disclosure.